Only We Know the Nightmare
by StellaCrossVIII
Summary: Its been eleven years of friendship. Ib is twenty years old now, and engaged. Garry doesn't appear to be too excited for her. Rated mostly for language, and the possibility of future chapters. I haven't decided if I want to write more yet or not.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't seem to understand, Ib." Garry pressed his palms into his eyes, watching the distortion of light though the blackness. Releasing the pressure on his sockets, he threw his hands into his lap and blinked rapidly until the flashing colors and shapes faded away. Ib sat across from him, still looking confused and disgruntled. In the years since they met in the art gallery, she had developed into a strong young woman. She had cut her once gloriously long hair and now it hung just past her chin. Her garnet colored eyes had become piercing with intelligence.

The young woman sighed, rubbing her temples in gentle circles. "No. No I don't. I came here hoping to share good news with my closest friend, and find myself conversing with a half drunk bastard." Her eyes narrowed. "Garry. All I'm looking for is a little bit of support. I'm getting married. I thought you would be happy for me." Although everything about her demeanor came off as defensive and angry, the hurt in her gaze was unmistakeable. She shifted her weight to the edge of the couch and lifted herself off of the cushioned seat. "Clearly, this was a mistake."

"Ib, wait. Let me try to explain myself..." Garry coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. It had been eleven years. Eleven wonderful years of sharing her happiness and sorrow. Being that call at an unspeakable hour of morning, the voice of reason, or the couch for her to sleep on whenever her parents became too overbearing for her to stand. "Please... Sit back down..." His look was nothing short of pleading and Ib found it hard to deny her best friend such a trivial request.

Garry sat up straight, causing his back to crack several times as he did. He should have seen this conversation coming. He knew that eventually he would have to own up to the things he had been hiding from her. It was just... sickening that this was how it was going to happen. His lips pressed together tightly and he breathed heavily through his nose. "I just don't see the reason in marrying a man you hardly know. I mean really Ib... You have such a bright future. You have the rest of your life to settle down.." His voice trailed off at the sound of her snort of distaste.

"Hardly know? Garry, we've been dating since I graduated high school. He is a wealthy man. I will be taken care of, and whatever college or career choice I make, he has the power and connections to get me there. Don't start with me on how it will effect my future." Ib brushed her hair back with her fingers. "Besides... I love him. I love Darren very much." She eyed him carefully. By this point she knew when he was pulling things out of the air to make an argument. "Tell me... What is really bothering you..."

It was Garry's turn to snort, only his was much more out of disgust than anything. This was one of those rare moments when her age was apparent. Only twenty and she was getting married. Certainly, her fiance had all the money and connections she would ever need. But what Garry didn't buy was the fact that she loved that man. Two years was not enough time to fall in love so deeply that you could spend your life with someone. Try eleven years. Then you might understand the amount of love you harbor for a single individual. With bitter resignation, Garry slipped off the couch and got on his knees in front of his dear friend. The room spun slightly as he did so. Her remark on his state of sobriety hadn't been very far off. He'd had one too many drinks since she'd gotten there.

Taking her hands in his own, he squeezed them gently. "Ib... You have to understand. The nightmare we share... No one will ever understand it. In fact. No one will ever really know what had happened. We can tell it as some horrific campfire story, but only you and I will know the truth. Know the fear of facing down Mary. The sleepless nights. The panic that instills in us whenever we hear the name 'Guretena'" He paused, trying to gauge her reaction. Her expression had become cold. In her eyes was the fear he knew she was feeling. It wouldn't surprise him if she felt her heart pounding out of her chest. "To the rest of the world, our story is thrilling fiction. To us... Well... Its been a shadow in our memories. I bet the fear has never really dissipated for you. I know I still wake up in cold sweats, ready to scream for help."

Ib bit her tongue. Not because she wanted to avoid speaking, but to avoid the scream that threatened to rip through her every time they discussed the gallery. "G-.. Garry... I don't know what you're trying to achieve by saying these things. Aren't we supposed to move forward? Leave the scars in the past?" Her breath caught and she took the time to even her breathing out once more.

Garry took her silence to continue speaking. "All I'm saying, Ib... Is that... In the gallery I protected you. I would have sacrificed my life to make sure you got out alive. I met a kind young girl who saved me. I have been trying for years to repay you."

"Garry, I-... That was the least I could have done. Anyone else would have-"

Garry cut her off. "Would Mary? She wanted to be human. A real person. More than a painting on a canvas. But she was evil at the very core of her. Just like everything else haunting those hallways. My one chance to survive was you. And you gave me mercy. Ib. I can spend the rest of my life trying to repay you, and it will never amount to enough." He wasn't sure which one of them was shaking. Perhaps it was the both of them. "Ib... You can't marry him. I'm the only one who will ever know or understand. I can't let anyone else protect you. After you saved me... You became my priority. In all these years, that hasn't changed." Garry took a breath. His voice was beginning to crack, but he wouldn't stop until he had said everything he needed to tell her. "I'm just... Convinced that there isn't a single person. Man or woman. In this world who could keep you safe." He forced himself to look into her eyes. There was a mix of emotions swirling around in those deep red irises. "Ib, I-"

Before he could finish, Ib stood quickly, throwing his hands out of hers. "No. NO! I won't let you do this. You had your chance. For years. Stop. Take whatever it is that you were about to say and swallow it. Keep it there. Let it rot there forever. I won't let you ruin this for me." Ib rushed to the door of his apartment and didn't look back. "Call me when you've got your shit together Garry. I still want you at my wedding. I still want you in my life. But not like this. You can't hold things over me like that. Especially not that fucking nightmare." Slamming the door behind her as she left, Ib's foot steaps could be heard stomping down the stairs.

Slumping backward onto the floor, Garry stared after her. "I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so let me start off by saying: Holy Christ on a cracker. I did NOT expect this to blow up the way it did. I thank you all who read the first chapter, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I've been very hesitant to write this next chapter. I wanted it to be as good as the last and I wanted you all to like it. My boyfriend sat me down and told me I needed to do this for me. And he's right. I need to write this story because I WANT to. But I also want you all to enjoy it with me. And if this doesn't do as well as the last chapter, then so be it. I'm thankful for the praise my first chapter received. Thank you. So much, for everything so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!** **Enjoy!**  
-

Ib wandered through crowded city streets, trying to catch her breath. From Garry's front door, to here, she had run. Not stopping once. Weaving in and out of groups of people past theaters, bars, clubs, and restaurants, Ib finally turned down a mostly empty alley way. There were grime coated dumpsters, and a mattress reeking of urine. Ib supposed that several people made this their home by the stacks of garbage arranged into crude sorts of beds.

She quickly passed through, hardly daring to breathe as she passed by the mattress and came out the other side onto a busy street. On the other side there was a row of shops then a park, and then just in the distance, the pier. The young woman bit her lip and darted across the four lanes of traffic as soon as she saw a break wide enough for her to fit through. Several people honked, but she paid them no mind. Once safely on the sidewalk Ib leaned against the nearest building to even her breathing.

Her memory began to creep up on her and she thought about the moment just before she stormed out of Garry's apartment. The way her heart skipped, the desire to grasp his hands and never let go. There was a feeling in her chest of regret and worry. No matter what Garry had been about to say, she should have stayed, listened. But if she had... There was the chance that he would have said the words that could have shattered her reality. She had promised herself to Darren, and nothing was going to change that. Or at least she hoped nothing would.

Ib had begun walking while she thought. Her heart ached in a way she hadn't felt before. She'd had her share of heart breaks, but it hadn't felt like this. It hurt. It felt empty. Almost as if she had lost some part of her on the way over here. She paused and looked into the window of the shop she was standing near. Letting out a soft whimper, she turned away, afraid of the flood of memories and rush of emotion glancing around the familiar cafe would bring. It was Garry's favorite spot in town. He had spoken to her about the macaroons in the gallery. An involuntary shudder shook her body from head to toe. Her stomach flipped and she felt like she may vomit. Slowly limping away from the small shopping area, she caught her balance on a bench at the edge of the part.

A large gust of wind blew though and shook the trees throughout the park. Ib squinted through the wind and saw rolling black clouds. It was going to rain. And it would rain hard. Ib welcomed it. Maybe the cold could numb her to the rapidly swirling emotions threatening to spill over at any moment. What had brought her here? This was the center of all her happiest most intimate memories with Garry. It was also sickeningly close to the ruins of the art gallery where they had met. A few weeks after they had escaped, a bunch of teens had broken into the building. Some freak accident caused the building to burn down. Ib and Garry had guessed that the gallery had tried to take them too. It was a comfort to know that a majority of Guertena's works had been destroyed. But it didn't take away the nightmares. It didn't erase the constant fear that they would wake up back in those hellish hallways at the mercy of Mary and her box cutter.

Ib contemplated what Garry had said as she wandered the path way down to the pier. All they really had was each other. After they survived that place. There were frequently times for years after where they would cling to each other. Ib would cry. And Garry would shake uncontrollably. They would try to process the reality of the things they had seen and survived through. The horror had a lasting impact, and neither of them would be the same after. Ib wasn't sure if she could continue living if she didn't have Garry by her side. He was her safety. Her security. It was only because of him that she was ever able to accomplish anything.

The rain began to fall softly as she neared her destination. There was one place she had in mind. The farthest out you could go. Just in front of the light house. The closer she got, the harder it rained, but she was determined. Her mind slowly wandered back to the memory she wanted.

_Ib held Garry's hand tightly. She was fifteen years old and had never been down to this far in her life. Her friends constantly made fun of her. The spot in front of the light house the was most secluded area in town. The prime make out spot for all the obscenely horny teenagers. If that light house could talk, it would have some very steamy stories to tell. Ib had confided in Garry how sick of the teasing she was. How much she just wanted her friends to leave her alone. He had told her to bring __her best girl friend from school to their cafe. While they waited in the cafe, Garry would take her down and they would hang out and talk for a while. When they came back up, her friends would think she'd finally had her first kiss and would stop teasing her. Ib couldn't thank Garry enough for coming up with the plan. However as they wandered down to put it into action, she began to get nervous. What if they followed? What if she broke down and told them all nothing had happened? She couldn't just lie to her friends like that, could she? Garry assured her everything would be fine. He gave her that heart melting smile he was so famous for, and Ib couldn't help but trust him. _

_ When they stepped out onto the private deck, Garry pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm from the blasting winds of the ocean. "Garry... Thank you for doing this for me." She had said in almost a whisper. _

_ "Of course, Ib. I know how cruel high schoolers can be. It hasn't been so long since I my self was dealing with silly ridicule from friends." He nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder. Ib leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his breath on her neck. He opened his mouth and she shivered feeling the heated breath as he pressed himself closer to her neck. Her eyes slipped closed and she relaxed against him. Completely innocent to what was going on, Ib gasped and her eyes snapped open when his teeth sank delicately into the flesh of her neck. _

_ "G-Garry!" He ignored her and pressed his teeth harder against her skin, causing her to give another muffled groan. Pulling and sucking at the small and tender bit of flesh in his mouth, Garry worked a small bright red oval into her neck. When he pulled away, Ib was breathing heavily and was clinging dizzily to him. "Garry! What have you just done! I thought I was supposed to be able to trust you! I-" He cut her off by pressing his lips firmly against hers. He pulled her tightly against him and intensified the kiss. He pulled away gently and leaned down to her ear. _

_ "That especially pesky girl, Tabbitha or whatever followed us." He whispered. "I'm so sorry for doing this. I hope you can forgive me. You're more than welcome to punish me however you wish when we are removed from the company of your friends." As he pulled away from her, Ib could plainly see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of upsetting her. Of losing her friendship. Ib's crimson irises softened, and her anger with him quickly subsided. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Ib pulled him down and tentatively pressed her mouth against his again. She kissed him softly, and he let her do as she wished, letting her guide him as far as she would allow him to go. Several moments of soft and quiet kisses, Ib gave Garry the strongest hug she could manage._

_ "Thank you, Garry... I was upset... I am upset... But I know you were only trying to help. And honestly. If anyone was going to have my first kiss... I'm glad it was you." _

The memory ended and Ib stood in the very spot they shared the kiss, her arms wrapped around herself as the wind and rain assaulted her from all sides. She was lost in the warmth of her memories, and when she felt strong arms wrap around her, it was instinct to lean into them. Tilting her head up she spoke the only words on her mind. "I love you, Garry..."

"I'm sorry, my darling... What did you say?" Spoke a terrifyingly familiar voice. Ib's cozy trance crashed around her as she opened her eyes to see the startling jade color of her fiancee's eyes staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I planned to upload this ages ago. -_-; Oops. It was gonna be last week and then my birthday hit and well.. it all went down from there. However. I plan to have the next chapter up soon since you all wanted to know what happened with Ib and Darren. I just planned this out as a trade off with each chapter. One chapter will be about Ib and the next about Garry and on like that. **

**Thank you all again. For everything. This means so much to me. That people continue to give me such positive feed back from this. I didn't expect anyone to like it. . Anyway. Here you all go. Enjoy!**

Garry lay on the living room floor in his apartment. He'd gotten up once to retrieve the bottle of vodka-juice mix that he had made earlier that night. As he gazed blankly around the room, he had brief flashes of memory. One of Ib, age ten, watching snow fall through the windows. Another, Ib at thirteen, having an argument with her first boyfriend through furiously typed text messages. Again, he could see her sitting by the fireplace and reading when she was fifteen. A surge of electricity flowed through his lower extremities remembering the pale mark he left on her neck and how he admired it, knowing how immoral and wrong it was to have such feelings for her when she was still so young. The last memory to flood his mind was that of Ib bashfully detailing to him her deflowering at the hands of her soon to be husband, Darren. Garry was being consumed, reliving his anger as she giggled and blushed. Her voice was soft as she spoke of it.

_"And oh Garry... I had no idea it could be like that...All my friends in high school had such varying stories about their first times." Ib clutched the pillow tightly to her chest and smiled dreamily. From the other side of the couch, Garry sat, fuming with anger. He knew it wasn't any of his business. He knew he had no place to be upset. Darren had been her boyfriend for several months now. They had been responsible with their actions. But still. To think of another man touching Ib in such a way. Garry gritted his teeth and smiled at her. _

_ "Well. Every woman deserves to have her first experience be special. With someone they trust. I'm glad to know your first time was pleasant." He had to remember he was playing the role of the best friend here. Garry refused to acknowledge the reasons he was so upset. Shifting uncomfortably, he removed himself from the couch and picked up a cigarette from the open pack on the kitchen counter. Walking to the sliding glass door on the far side of the living room, he threw it open a little more violently than he had intended. Ib looked up at him in concern from the couch and watched as he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled the smoke out into the quiet fall night, Garry frowned. He turned his back on Ib to hide the look of bitterness on his face. _

_ Ib tentatively crawled from the couch and on to the floor. She creeped up behind her dearest friend. As she got closer to his back, she began to lift herself off the ground. Once she was just a few inches behind him, she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face between his shoulder blades. "Garry… What's wrong?" She asked quietly. The concern in her voice was evident. _

_ The man sighed and shoved a lock of pale gray hair out of his face. "I'm fine Ib. Just a little stressed from work lately. I'll be fine." Though it took all the strength he had, Garry forced a smile to his lips and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and his knees went weak beneath him. Her eyes glowed beautifully in the moonlight, and he was powerless against them. Her lips curved into a wide grin and she nodded, taking his word as enough reassurment. Ib skipped back to the couch, eager to continue with her story. _

_ Garry watched her go, and as she curled up on the sofa once again he couldn't help but wanted to give into the way she made his heart stutter. It would be so easy. To go to her. Put his arms around her. Tell her how much he loved her. At this Garry stopped. Loved her? There was no way he could ever… And yet… It felt as if the universe was pressing him to accept his fate now. His heart would forever belong to the young woman in his apartment. _

His reverie ended when there was a quiet knock on his door. Knitting his eyebrows together in a deep frown, Garry wondered idly who on earth could be bothering him this late at night. Thunder sounded from outside and he briefly held out hope that perhaps Ib had come back. Even if only for the night. Bottle in hand, Garry struggled to his feet. The room spun much faster than he expected it too, and he took a moment to steady himself on the edge of a near by chair. Whoever was at the door knocked again. More aggressively this time. Garry gave a slight grunt of anger and shuffled slowly toward the door. At this point, it didn't matter who it was, they had given him a head ache. Just as he reached for the door knob there was another rumble of thunder at the same time that his guest gave a hearty pound on his door. Garry's eyes narrowed and he opened the door to the most unexpected visitor he could have imagined.

"Garry… Good evening." The young man raised his eyebrow at Garry's current state of being. The slight sway of his body, the glassy eyed look. And not to mention the bottle in his hand. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. Have I interrupted something?" Darren gave what appeared to be a genuine look of concern for the older man. His jewel colored eyes glinted with sincerity that made Garry sick to his stomach.

"No… No. Nothing. I'm just…. Darren, you're young and successful. I seriously doubt you could have sympathy of the troubles of an old man." Garry set his hand against the door frame to stop himself from falling over. "Now, what was it that you wanted? Ib isn't here. Clearly." It was all he could do not to glare at the man before him. Sure, he was kind and intelligent. Rich. Attractive. Basically the ideal man for just about any woman. However there was something Garry could not stand about him.

Darren frowned and averted his eyes to the ground. "Well this is unfortunate. I've looked everywhere for her. Once the storm warning came, I began to search the city for her. She never answered her cell phone, and I had no idea if she was safe." At the mention of her phone, Garry felt immediately guilty. She had left her purse here when she had left. If anything happened to her while she was out there, it would be entirely his fault. "I don't know where else to look. Garry. If you have any idea, please. Please tell me." Darren gave him a puppy dog look and it was then that Garry knew why he had never liked this one.

He was so perfect. He was so loving and had every admirable quality a person could have. Garry never stood a chance. There was no hope for him now. Ib had hit the jack pot with this guy. And he would never have a shot to win her for himself ever again.

With a heavy sigh Garry turned and stumbled through his apartment, leaving the vodka on the table and picking up his shoes and jacket on the way. "Yeah… I think I know where she is…"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sooo long overdue. I am so sorry. I will be writing the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. I owe a lot to you guys. Personal excuses are not enough. Just know that the current pain I've been dealing with is only fuel for this story. And it will get better. I promise... I just need a little sleep. xD Hope you enjoy, and thank you. As always, for reading. I appreciate it!**

A sickening wave of absolute horror washed over the young woman as she grasped for the right thing to say. Had Darren heard her confession? It didn't appear so, as he only looked at her with relief. "I.. Well.. I um. I was just reliving the memory of our first 'I love you'… The first of so many." Ib swallowed the bile in the back of her throat. She had never lied to Darren before. It felt shameful that she would start now, after they had committed so much to each other.

"Oh Ib, darling. I love you. Much more than I could say." Darren kissed her softly just under her ear. "I'm so glad Garry found you. I went to his apartment, since you had been so eager to tell him our news. Strangely enough, he didn't seem as excited as we had hoped." Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he inhaled deeply, smelling the passion fruit shampoo she used so regularly. "I was worried. The storm warning was all over TV. I wanted to make sure you came home safe." He released his hold on her torso and took her hand. Tugging gently, they began to walk the path back to the park.

Ib's stomach dropped at the mention of Garry. Where was he? Would he be waiting for them? Pushing the thought from her mind, she gave a half hearted smile. Letting him lead her, she wondered on what Darren had said. What sort of state was Garry in when Darren came looking for her? She shuddered at the thought, glad for the icy rain to cover her anxiety.

The couple slowly made their way back to the shops, not seeing any sign of Garry. Wind thrashed about, making Ib's hair blow into her face. Darren pulled his coat to him tightly and waved down a cab as soon as they were near the street. He quickly ushered his beloved into the safety of the car, and thanked the driver heartily as he climbed in beside her.

They were silent as the car weaved through the traffic, making its way into the heart of the city where Darren's lavish condo awaited their arrival. Taking Ib's hand, he tried to make conversation. She seemed uneasy and wouldn't look him in the eye. "How exactly, did Garry take the news?" He had always seen Garry was a well meaning man. Of course his feelings for Ib were obvious to just about everyone, save for Ib herself. He had never let that bother him, however. He knew she was committed to him, and wasn't going to stray. Darren trusted her very much.

Although the car was dark apart from the city's luminous glow, it was obvious how her skin paled at the question. She coughed and tried her best to repress the tears. "He… Well… He didn't exactly take it as well as I thought. He feels that…. We're… rushing things. Which is understandable. I am quite young. Though I assured him that our life together would be good for me. Better than any other choice I could make." She smiled, but avoided looking him directly in the eye. She wasn't lying. Just slightly being the truth.

Darren shrugged. There was clearly more to it. The way Garry had looked when he answered the door. Distraught, was the best way Darren could think to describe it. The man had looked broken. The fact that Ib had left her purse and her coat also alluded to the fact that she must have stormed out of the apartment for some reason. However the young man left it where it was. He wasn't really the suspicious type. He had seen plenty of relationships fail because of such things.

Ib was glad he didn't question her further. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep her charade for much longer. The sooner she could retreat to her own space the better. There was a mass of unsorted emotion that she desperately needed to let out. And there was no way she would open herself like that around Darren.

The cab pulled up outside of a rather extravagant building. A man stood just outside the door, ready to greet the residents as they walked in and out of the building. He was an older man, dressed in an all black uniform. He wore a thick winter coat with and emblem stitched to the front, representing the company he worked for. Most of the upper half of the building was made up of spacious condominiums that only the wealthiest of the city's people could afford. The lower half was luxurious apartments rented by upper middle class bachelors mostly. These were the people that afforded the doorman's salary.

The older man gave them a warm smile. Ib had a special connection to the man. He reminded her of her father, Always hard working, with painfully good manners. She was sure he more than appreciated her bringing him warm drinks during the winter when he worked such cold shifts.

After a particularly awkward elevator ride, the couple was deposited just outside of a grand doorway that lead into the open apartment. Darren unlocked the door, allowing Ib to go in first. There was another moment of silence before she looked at him for the first time since he found her at the pier.

"I… could really use a hot shower. I think I'll go relax for a bit." Running a hand through her damp hair, she smiled awkwardly.

"If you'll give me a moment to set my coat by the fire, I'll be more than happy to join you." Darren gave her a kind smile, his love for her radiating from his gaze.

"If you don't mind… I'd like to take this one on my own.' Ib didn't wait for his response before she turned down the hall toward the back bedroom she kept as her own on school nights. Darren lived near the college, so it was easy for her to get to and from school. As much as she loved sleeping beside him, it could get a little… Distracting, and she liked making sure she got plenty of sleep for class.

Her room was large, and decorated in variations of blue. Garry's favorite color. She even had a painting Garry had done of two roses. One red and one blue, twisting around one another shadow of a museum.

Throwing open the doors to her bathroom, she began to undress. Walking to the bathtub, she turned the ornate silver knob marked with a crimson H at the top. Searing hot water poured into the large ceramic basin, and she had to climb up a few stairs to reach the bubble bath she kept on the far edge of the tub. As the bubbles started to foam under the stream of water, Ib slipped off the last of her clothes and inhaled the sweet scent of apple blossom coming from the water. Once the tub was filled, she shut off the water and slid into the scalding bath. The heat of the water didn't bother her. In fact, she had been hoping that the heat might sooth the ache that was beginning to grow throughout her body.

It was almost no time at all before all that had happened crashed down around her and she began to cry. Not just a weeping cry, but full throated sobbing. She didn't care if Darren could hear. She hurt. Terribly so. As if her heart had been crudely cut in two. And one of those halves was bleeding and breaking. She had promised herself to a man she loved. Who she didn't deserve, but wanted nonetheless. And yet her heart ached for something more. A sense of understanding behind the person she was. She ached for Garry. The only one who would ever know. The only man who could chase away her fear. The only man she would ever truly love.

Not so far away, Darren stood and listened to the heart broken sobs of his fiancée. Knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever happened between Ib and Garry had changed their relationship. Whatever security he had in Ib's faithfulness slowly ebbed away. If he wanted to keep her he was going to have to play a dirty game. Something he had never wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Garry led Darren to the only place he thought Ib might visit in her emotional state. It disgusted him to have Darren in a place that held such meaning to his life with Ib. He silently pointed down the path, the one he had walked with Ib many times. Each one he remembered with perfect clarity. As Darren rushed to retrieve his fiancée, Garry retreated to a shadowed area at the back of the line of shops. You could still barely see the pathway that lead to the pier. He stood there and watched. Waiting.

The couple eventually came walking by, and hurried on to a cab. Garry stepped out of his hiding place and willed Ib to turn around. See him. And maybe, come running into his arms. But she didn't. He watched her walk away and ride into the darkness.

The next morning Garry woke hung over as all hell. He stared blankly at his closet door on the opposite side of the room. He was torn between getting up and sliding the curtains shut to block out the glaring sun, increasing his head ache; and staying where he was. There was nothing that he wanted to do more than pass out and forget all that had occurred the night before. Thankfully he had a dreamless sleep. It was more than he could have asked for.

Eventually he decided to haul his pathetic self out of bed. In the kitchen there lay a smashed pack of cigarettes and the left overs of his juice cocktail from the night before. Garry slipped one of the crinkled smokes out of its package and lit it with the lighter on the other side of the counter. Grabbing up his bottle mixture, he made his way into the room tucked into the corner of the apartment. The curtains had already been drawn, since he usually liked to work without the glare of sunlight. He slid the switch next to the door so that the light was just dim enough for him to see where he was going. Inching around the easel, Garry took a swig from his bottle and set it on a near by stool. Behind him there was a vast array of paint bottles and brushes ready and waiting for his use. Garry pulled a white board from a box of stained and splattered paint boards. He squeezed a quarter sized amount of paint of several colors onto the board he had just retrieved. Turning back to the blank canvas set up before him, he stared into his blank depths willing for some inspiration. Picking up his bottle, he took another drink and sat down.

After what had felt like hours, Garry finally set aside his now mostly empty bottle and dipped a medium sized brush into the paint. He started by dotting in the images of the ashes scattered around the floor from his cigarette earlier. His vision sloshed a bit, and his head felt like it might slide right off, but he continued with his work. Next he painted a deep blue ash tray, followed by the smoldering cigarette sitting inside of it. Garry painted red rose petals mingled in with the ashes. Lastly, a trail of bright yellow smoke going up and off of the canvas. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing he could think of. However, before he was able to second guess himself too much, there was a loud bang on his front door. Whoever it was didn't stop with the one pound on his door. They continued and Garry began to worry they were going to knock his door down. He grudgingly set aside the paint and stood up. The world around him swayed, but he didn't stop to steady himself. Whoever it was could get thrown up on for all he cared. Maybe they would finally go away.

Making it to the door without too much difficulty, Garry slid the bolt out of the lock and opened the door. It actually didn't surprise him at all to find Darren standing before him.

"Good morning, pretty boy. Ib isn't here. How can I help you?"

Darren wasted no time. His brightly colored eyes were piercing with anger. He stepped over the threshold into Garry's apartment. "I need to have a strict discussion with you." He slammed the door behind him and glared into Garry's foggy blue eyes. Clearly he was drunk. It was almost impossible not to smell the liquor coming off of him. Darren was disgusted to think his darling could be so heartbroken over such a pitiful man. There had been a time when he had liked Garry. Found him strange but charming. That was until he threatened the relationship he so desperately wanted to keep.

Darren adjusted his tie, feeling very shameful to have burst into the apartment in such a rage. However these feelings were hard to control. "I understand Ib loves you more dearly than anything… Well. Almost more than anything. She does have me after all. But it became apparent to me last night that you have nothing but a terrible influence on her. I won't have her corrupting herself over a man almost twice her age. You're a bit disgusting, don't you think? A good ten years older than her, and lusting after her the way you do. You wouldn't know love if it spat in your eyes. Whatever feelings she may have for you will be terminated shortly. I promise you that." Suddenly, he felt much better. Enough that he allowed a slight smirk to grace his lips. Usually, he wouldn't dare be as cocky as he was now. But he'd be damned if he was going to let his engagement slip through his fingers like that.

However, to his horror, Garry had on a smile of his own.

Stepping forward, Garry stared right into Darren's eyes. Grabbing a fist full of Darren's shirt, Garry pulled him close. "You're cute. You put on a good show. Listen here, you fucking prick. I will never do a thing to damage Ib's happiness. Contrary to popular opinion around here, I care for her in a way you will never understand. You go right ahead with whatever it is you want to do. Soon, you'll see just what a strong connection we share. Believe me when I say there are things in this world that would make you piss yourself. Ib and I have faced death several times over together. It's the only thing I have that you don't. I share her secrets. But in all fairness. I think you should probably let Ib decide what she wants. I've seen what happens when you try to control her. It gets fucking ugly. Now. If you don't mind. Get your papmered ass out of my apartment. You can take the door, or I can haul you off my fucking balcony. Take your pick, asshole."

Darren had gone white with terror. He had not counted on Garry retaliating. He had always seemed so quiet and non-confrontational. Apparently looks were far more deceiving than he had been taught. Ripping himself out of Garry's grip, Darren fumbled around and finally opened the door. He refused to turn his back on Garry after that. He backed out of the apartment in a rush and didn't look back.

Garry picked up the ash tray on the coffee table and threw it. It fell with a crash and shattered. He felt entirely sober now and more angry than he'd ever been in his life. He had no idea what he caused him to behave in such a way. But Darren's cockiness made him snap. What he had said had been true. Ib would only turn on Darren if he tried to tell her what to do. The only part Garry was unsure about was whether or not she would choose him over her 'perfect' fiancée. He grabbed another cigarette out and lit it. His hands shook, and he stared through the crack in the curtains. This wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

"You _attacked _ my fiancee. Do you really expect me to let that slide?" Ib stood beside the door to Garry's apartment. The night before, Darren had come home in a cold sweat looking scared half to death. He wasn't used to threats. The world he grew up in was nothing but smooth encounters. Any bump in the road was easily fixed with a big enough check. However when Garry held him by his shirt, cursing and reeking of alcohol... Darren nearly went into cardiac arrest.

Garry shrugged. "Yeah. I suppose I do. He had it coming. Storming in here, trying to throw his weight around." He laughed humorlessly. "That kid thinks he knows so damn much." Although Garry was mostly sober, he had gone out of his way to get a carton of cigarettes. Garry felt as though he was in his prime as an artist. They said the greatest works of art come from emotional agony. Drinking himself to death wasn't going to do any favors for anyone. But channeling everything he had into his work... Now there was hope to be had in that.

Ib's mouth dropped open in disgust and astonishment. "Him, coming here? The story I was told involved a very drunk version of yourself begging to speak with him, and then resulting in you assulting him!" Darren had stressed the point that he was only responding to the desperate call of a friend. As he told his side of the story, Ib's heart only warmed to the young man even more. She had always known there was a slight tension between the two loves of her life. But to think that despite his distaste, Darren would come to aid her closest friend? He had a good heart. She didn't doubt that. And Darren loved her dearly. If he saw an opportunity to do something special for her, he would do it. Taking care of Garry deffinately qualified as special.

Unsurprised by her comment, Garry laughed as he mixed his paints. He sat with his back to her. Earlier in the day Garry had dragged half of his studio out into the living room. Setting everything up so he would face the balcony and the city view while he worked. The passage of time was always a great inspiration to him. Watching the rise and fall of the moon would give him cause to paint late into the evening.

"Do me a favor, love. Let me tell you how I remember my little encounter with your darling. I may have been highly intoxicated, but I assure you our meeting had nothing to do with any phonecalls I made." He turned on his stool and stared at her. When she gave a curt nod, he began to tell her how he remembered the previous evening.

"I was in my studio, painting my drunken frustrations away when someone began trying to break my door down." He paused to pull a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. Lighting it and taking a long drag, Garry continued. "When I managed to stumble to the door, Darren was standing on the other side of it looking like he was hell bent on giving me a lecture. And he was. Told me that I needed to keep my feelings for you in check. That you would always love him. That it was no use trying to get you all to myself." Garry looked into Ib's eyes, searching for any kind of emotion. It was difficult to tell exactly how she felt. But he could see the pain his words had caused. "I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about. But if, in theory... There were anything between you and I... Well... I told him it was your choice to make. Not mine. Not his. I also warned him that if he tried to force your hand in any regard it was going to backfire. I know you better than you know you. Figured he at least deserved the warning. Even if he is a prick." Garry smothered his cigarette in an old glob of pain and turned his back on her once more.

With a grim sort of smile, Ib nodded. If Darren tried forcing her to do anything, she would have lost it. Her temper could be blinding and had an extraordinarily short fuse.

Ib was torn. She didn't think Darren would lie to her... But she didn't think Garry would either. Although she was aware her history with Garry should tell her to believe him, it felt somehow like a betrayal toward Darren.

"Even drunk, you seem to have a clearer head than most people. If, as you say in theory, there was anything between us... Don't you think it would be easy for me to chose?" She sighed. "Maybe it wouldn't be..." Ib saw Garry's hand freeze in mid-air as she spoke. "You still don't get off for attacking him. I don't care what the circumstances are. Keep your hands off of him. He's fucking defenseless against you. You're stronger than you look. Darren isn't."

Garry's paint brush clattered to the floor. He stood and turned on his heel. There was something fierce in his eyes. A flaming anger Ib had never seen before. "You expect me to just sit by and let him act as if he can control you? Let him tell me to be passive and not fight for the only hope I've ever had?" He took a few steps toward Ib and she instinctively moved back. "If he thinks for a moment that I'm going to just let you slip through my fingers..." Ib pressed her back into the door, but Garry was closing in. Now only inches separated the pair. She could see that what she first mistook for anger was a passion she had never seen smolder quite so strongly in his eyes before.

"I'll let you marry him... If you tell me thats what you really want."

Ib blinked and stuttered "Are you trying to force my hand now? Don't think that you can order me around just because we-" Garry's hand cut her short.

"I'm not trying to force you into anything. I am simply telling you... If you truly want to marry him and leave whatever it is we have behind... Tell me... But I swear. If you don't tell me... I'm going to fight for you. I'll wage a fucking war if I have to." Before Ib could think to respond, Garry captured her lips with his own.

Ib gasped against his lips, but didn't try to push him away. After a few heartbeats, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Garry tangled his fingers in her hair, breathing heavily.

Ib broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. Those pure blue orbs were clouded with longing, and the way he bit his lip gave away his lust. The young woman felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she reached her hand to the waist of his pants. Her well trained fingers popped the button of his jeans, and Garry gave a quiet groan of desire. Ib locked him in another kiss and dragged him down to the floor with her.


End file.
